


Relax

by dvdvante



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvdvante/pseuds/dvdvante
Summary: Mako's way too tense, so Sunny decides to help him.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Visual References of the OCs:   
> https://toyhou.se/2422257.sunny  
> https://toyhou.se/2420119.mako

“Ohhh Makooo~” a voice singsonged, sounding far away.

“What is it, Sunny?” Mako huffed in response.

It was Sunday evening, and the warm orange glow of the setting sun cast deep, long shadows across the floor of Mako’s apartment. Balled up notes and graphs were littered across the floor, leading up to the desk that Mako was occupying. He was sitting hunched over his laptop, typing furiously away at a report that was due tomorrow. He was already agitated by the fact that he was sitting here bullshitting something that he knew he had the sense to do perfectly, or at least better than everyone else. He couldn’t even remember why he let the report get pushed to the back of his mind the way he did, but he was surely paying for it.

The sun beamed over the edge of his laptop, obstructing the view of his screen and pissing the green cephalopod off even further. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and clenched his fist as if he was barely resisting the urge to uppercut his computer.

“Mako,” Sunny sang again, this time from the doorway to Mako’s office. Mako dragged his eyes away from his computer to turn and look at his boyfriend

“I’m busy, what is it?”. Sunny blinked when he saw the fury in Mako’s eyes, but knew not to take it personally.“Nothing important love. I was tryna be playful.”

Mako shook his head slightly, then turned back to his computer. “Now’s not a good time.”

Sunny huffed and made his way over to where Mako was perched in his computer chair. He nearly slipped on a sheet of paper and stumbled ungracefully onto the plush chair across from Mako’s desk. He pulled out a book from Mako’s nearby shelf and flipped it open, only to find out it was some silly stuff he didn’t understand about economics. The sunlight finally dimmed into darkness as the moon began to rise. Sunny fidgeted boredly on his chair, struggling between his desire for attention and respect for Mako and his unusually stressful task. “It’s hard, isn’t it?” Sunny finally prompted.

Mako grunted in agreement but said nothing. Sunny eyed his lover closely and noticed Mako’s shoulders were so tense they were almost level with his ears. His dark, slitted eyes were moving rapidly back and forth, and Sunny saw he was tapping his fingers in agitation. Despite Mako’s unwavering stare into the screen, Sunny could tell he was making little progress because of the sudden bursts of typing before slowing and stopping. It was almost painful to watch.

“What are you writing anyway?” Sunny asked, knowing he probably wouldn’t get it anyways. Mako did another grunt in agreement and Sunny realized he wasn’t being paid attention to. Affronted, he crossed his arms and stared angrily out the window, tracing the skyline of inkopolis with his gaze. It was only a few moments later that Sunny thought of a way to get his boyfriend to notice him. With much more grace coming off than on, Sunny maneuvered to the floor and crawled under the desk where Mako was sitting. Turning over, he sat on his backside and rested the back of his head against Mako’s thighs.

Mako jumped violently. “The fuck,” he breathed. “Say something, damn. You scared the mess outta me.”

Sunny peered up at Mako’s chin. “Sorr-y,” he teased. “I’m just lonely is all. Let me sit here.”

Mako rolled his eyes almost audibly, but spread his legs enough to let Sunny’s head rest against the front of the chair. The yellow-tinted squid sighed happily, rubbing small circles into the calf of Mako’s pants.

Ten minutes passed and Sunny found that he was actually quite uncomfortable. His spine pinched uncomfortably on the hardwood floor, and Mako was leaning forward over his desk, putting pressure on the top of Sunny’s skull. Even worse, the scent of Mako’s clothes wafting around him combined with the warmth of his legs was making him unreasonably aroused. He felt the groin of his turf-war suit become almost painfully tight, but felt no inclination to leave and take care of it. In fact, he had a better idea.

“Mako, are you almost done?” Sunny asked, making his voice drip with lust.

Mako stiffened, and the furious smash-tapping on his keyboard slowed and became silent. “Not nearly…” he answered neutrally.

Sunny shrugged. “Well, I can’t wait. I can feel your blood pressure rising love, and in my opinion you need a break.”

Without another word, he twisted his body around until he was sitting on his legs and resting his chin on the little chair space in between Mako’s thighs. He reached forward and ran his hands up Mako’s calf, over his knees and trailing his fingers to the button of Mako’s black pants. He could see even in the increasing darkness that Mako was getting hard, which only fueled his desires further.

“I’m working, Sunny,” Mako spoke with zero resistance.

“I’ll make it quick,” Sunny smirked.

He popped the button to Mako’s pants and pulled the zipper far enough for him to be able to expose the increasingly noticeable bulge in Mako’s boxers. When he pulled the fabric down, he was greeted by Mako’s luxuriously thick cock springing out of its confines. It was already lubricating itself, and Sunny noted with delight that Mako had removed his hands from the computer completely and now had a grip on the edge of the desk. Sunny pulled his own suit-pants down with slightly more difficulty, seeing as he was already much stiffer than Mako. He wrapped his fingers around Mako’s and his own tentacles and began to stroke slowly.

Mako let out a sigh and slid his hips slightly forward, something Sunny found faintly funny as Mako hated bad posture. His strokes became strong and steady, gradually starting to twist and tug, earning low, stifled groans of pleasure. Mako’s legs were spread completely now, stretching out past Sunny’s hips and pressing against the opposite ends of the desk. “Ah-!” Sunny cheered internally at Mako’s cry as his lips encase the tip his dick and slid more of Mako’s arousal into his mouth. The white-and-yellow squid continued to stroke and bob his head in rhythm, running his tongue up and down Mako’s shaft and sucking more and more of Mako’s dick into his throat.

“Oh fuck yes,” Mako hissed, abandoning any facade of coolness. “God your mouth is so good, Sunny…”

Sunny hummed, unable to respond with a mouthful of cock as well as being overwhelmed by his own self-service. He barely noticed when Mako’s fingers tangled with his ponytail and pushed Sunny’s head down to the base of his cock, forcing him to swallow all of Mako’s girth and stifling any moan he would’ve managed. Mako was completely absorbed by his lust, thrusting his hips slightly to meet Sunny’s mouth and revelling in the sloppy sucking sounds that the action created. Sunny knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but fortunately the same could be said about Mako. The green squid wasn’t holding anything back anymore, thrusting his hips harder and swearing loudly.

“Take it, Sunny,” Mako growled between breaths. “Fucking shit, I could fuck your pretty face all day if I could…”

Sunny could only moan in response, ramping up the intensity of his blowjob. He looked up to meet Mako’s intense gaze and was taken aback by the sheer amount of feral lust that laced Mako’s normally stoic features. ' _Oh god, I think I’m gonna cum_ ,' he thought dully, feeling his own dick throb with his budding orgasm.

Seeing Sunny’s half lidded eyes gazing up at him from his lap sent Mako straight over the edge. He gave one last powerful thrust and threw his head back in a wordless moan, pumping load after load of cum down Sunny’s throat before pulling out and streaking Sunny’s face for his troubles.

“Agh, fuck,” Sunny panted, “Mako, I-!” His was cut off mid sentence by his orgasm, wracking his body with powerful waves of pleasure. “Oh, Mako-!!” he moaned blissfully before going limp and leaning his body against Mako’s legs, breathing heavily. Mako was still catching his breath when he sank down onto the floor next to Sunny (being careful not to plant his ass on Sunny’s load). He kissed the eggy squid’s forehead and leaned back against the chair. Sunny sighed peacefully and leaned against Mako’s torso, exhausted but satisfied.

 

le end


End file.
